Las mismas costumbres
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, Belson x Clarence. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Hace mucho que no se veían desde que el molesto de Clarence se había mudado, todo estuvo mas tranquilo pero con sinceridad le extraño de vez en cuando y al volverlo a ver, le pareció que entre ellos existían muchas posibilidades de algo más aunque fuera tan ingenuo y molesto como de costumbre.


Bajaba con rapidez las escaleras desde su nueva casa había visto algo que no le gustaba también había escuchado los gritos de su prima, creía haberla visto antes vender galletas con su tropa de exploradoras. Observo a la cercanía a unos chicos mayores que parecían tener 16 al igual que él, quitarles el dinero a su trasero por lo que intentaba ajustárselos mientras caminaba, o se habían encogido o le habían crecido las nalgas y por mala suerte no traía puesta su camisa ya que hacía mucho calor por lo que decidió quitársela aunque luego se había olvidado de que la traía en el hombro. Cuando vivió allí hace 5 años nunca había visto a la gente molestando a las exploradoras es verdad que las cosas cambian mucho con el tiempo.

¡Oigan, oigan! – Llamo la atención de los chicos agitando la camiseta en su mano con fuerza – Déjenlas en paz ¿Por qué molestan a estas niñas?

Eso a ti no te incumbe, idiota – Respondió un chico de cabello marrón y rizado con bastante mal genio – Ahora vete perdedor.

No creo que estés siendo muy amable – Dijo Clarence con ingenuidad sin perder su postura – Me pareces hasta conocido.

¡Clarence! – Gritaba una de las niñas rubia con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos – ¡Estos patanes nos robaron el dinero!

¿Clarence? – Murmuro con mal sabor de boca recordando a alguien con aquel nombre que le dio tantos dolores de cabeza – No puede ser… - Susurro dándose la vuelta para mirar al mencionado, llevándose una gran sorpresa al no encontrarse con quien esperaba en su lugar un chico de estatura promedio, cabello rubio hasta la mandíbula y despeinado, con una dulce sonrisa, delgado y de caderas anchas sin camiseta, y unos shorts que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación pues se notaba que estaban muy apretados por detrás delatando un redondo y gran trasero embutido en ellos – …

Como ya dije, no es muy amable lo que están haciendo – Hablo el rubio acercándose a ayudar a las niñas a levantar sus cajas de galletas – ¿Están bien?

Aja – Se escucho de las pequeñas mientras seguían recogiendo sus cosas – Gracias Clarence.

No hay porque – Contesto el mencionado con gran sonrisa – Ayudar es siempre un placer.

Oye, Clarence – Musito Belson sin poder creer que se encontraba hablando con la misma persona de antes – ¿No me recuerdas?

No, aunque tu nariz me recuerda a la de un viejo amigo – Contesto el chico sin camiseta – Era muy extraño.

No éramos amigos – Dijo el de pelo rizado dándose cuenta de que si hablaba con la misma persona de antes solo que con un aspecto diferente – 5 años sin vernos.

Como te dije te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo mío llamado Belson, era muy buena persona en el fondo – Hablaba pensativo el de cabello dorado jugando con sus dedos – Vivía en una gran mansión, ya me hubiera justado volver a ir pero era muy gruñón cuando se lo proponía…

¡Cállate! – Grito el rico suspirando cansadamente – ¡Sigues siendo igual de molesto!

Cada vez te pareces mas a él – Dijo todavía sin comprende lo que sucedía – Hasta sus voces se parecen un poco.

Clarence, soy Belson – Espeto rindiéndose ante la estupidez suprema de su antiguo conocido – Es bastante obvio que no has cambiado mucho.

En cambio tu si – Hablo sonriendo el rubio – Los años te fueron muy bien, Belson.

Lo mismo debo decir, estas que ni te reconozco – Musito devolviéndole la sonrisa gesto que a el mismo le pareció extraño – Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Bueno me fui con mis padres a otra ciudad y he vuelto pero con mi tía, los trabajos temporales de mis padres se han vuelto fijos – Le dijo con sinceridad mientras aun mantenía esa hermosa sonrisa que le saco un leve sonrojo al otro haciéndolo pensar en todas las veces que le pareció desagradable – Ya me debería ir, las niñas ya se fueron y quería comprarles unas galletas, voy a ver si les alcanzo, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos, quizás cuando comience la escuela de nuevo.

Sí, pero sería más fácil si me das tu numero por lo que ¿Quieres salir mañana? – Pregunto el de cabello rizado con simpleza, no iba a mentir le pareció atractivo desde que le vio y nunca le había desagradado por completo Clarence ahora le parecía más soportable – Ya sabes, podemos quedar juntos.

Claro, sería divertido – Respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa de esas que cuantas veces le había regalado en la infancia y no había podido apreciar hasta ahora – ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Recordaba vanamente ese día con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, se ría entre dientes por todo lo que había pasado en el pasado, se había enamorado de su "Enemigo/amigo" de infancia y con el tiempo que duro fuera se pudo dar cuenta de que siempre tuvo un extraño sentimiento hacia el que nunca quiso aceptar por el simple hecho de "odiarlo" en apariencia pero ahora se sentía feliz, aunque quería saber hacia dónde iba esa extraña relación que ahora mismo mantenían, esperaba que bien porque en realidad parecía que se gustaban y él quería que siguiera porque creía haberse enamorado, esperando que siguieran igual pues se había enamorado de aquellas viejas costumbres que en Clarence siempre fueron las mismas, y para qué siempre seguirían siendo las mismas, amaba y odia esa inocencia mezclada con estupidez pero aquello era lo que lo hacía el, lo que lo hacía a Clarence lo que era, UNICO.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola y lo siento por este penoso borrado que edite, lo escribí viendo tele con mi primo pequeño que estaba mirando este programa y no pude evitarlo, perdón de nuevo por subir esta tontería pero quería probar.**

**Gracias por no matarme, bye.**


End file.
